The present invention relates to carbon tapes adapted for use as a substrate in the production of structural composite tapes and/or as structural composite tapes and also relates to a process for producing the same.
In the evolution of advanced composite materials, there has been an increasing demand for more efficient structural materials in view of the ever-increasing performance capabilities of aerospace vehicles and components. More specifically, the demand has focused on materials of construction of high strength-to-weight and high modulus-to-weight ratios which can be embodied in aerospace applications. While filament reinforced composites, particularly those reinforced with such high strength, high modulus, low density filaments as graphite, boron, silicon carbide and silicon carbide coated boron and the like are recognized as being useful in aerospace structures, the generally anisotropic properties of the unidirectionally reinforced tapes as well as the relatively complicated procedures for producing them wherein the handling of large numbers of individual filaments is required, has occasioned the search for other reinforcing modes.